


Congratulation on Your Confusion

by veldygee



Series: Promise [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Gender Confusion, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was the sixth person who mistook Stiles as a boy.</p><p>He was the first one who took a week to finally realise that mistake though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulation on Your Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! This is... a drabble that I started a few months ago. I only added like a few more sentences and then I thought "oh well, i will just post this as it is". This is my attempt at... humor. yeah.
> 
> This is set in the [Promise Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/series/88225). Pretty much what you need to know is that female!Stiles has short boyish hair (in the beginning) and dresses in boy clothing because reasons.
> 
> (I really like writing in this universe. I might write longer more serious story when I am free of all exams)

“You are a girl,” stated Derek dumbfounded. Stiles nodded with a smirk and pulled at her over shirt to reveal the slight bumps on her chest. She knew that maybe other girls would be slightly bummed that knowing that they had small boobs, but it didn't really matter to Stiles. She couldn't help but laughed when Derek quickly looked away with a scowl still on his face. They were not friends, definitely no. They only knew each other for about a few days but well, Stiles always loved it when someone mistook her for a boy. Their faces were always funny but Derek's right now was just... priceless.

“I thought you are a werewolf, buddy. Don't you have like, I don't know, super sense of smell or something?”

“You don't look like a girl.”

“Duh, obviously. I don't dress like one and I have boy hair cut. But people always say that my face is very feminine and so does my voice. There are only five people so far in my entire life who mistook me as a boy and now you make yourself the sixth. The first one who actually needed an entire week to know that though. Congratulations.”

Derek only scowled deeper. Stiles grinned despite her instinct screaming to stop teasing Derek because he was still a werewolf while Stiles was still merely human the last time she checked. Derek had shown no mercy to her a couple of days ago when he hit her head to the steering wheel. Her forehead still hurt.

“Did you seriously have no clue, none at all, that I am a girl?” asked Stiles because she could not help but being curious. Derek stiffly shrugged which, according to what Stiles learnt in the past week they had been acquaintance, it meant yes.

“I thought you just had not hit your puberty or whatever happens when you are a teenager,” grumbled Derek. Stiles really should not laugh _again_ but she just could not not laugh.

“You answered like you were never a teenager. Did werewolf just suddenly appear being old and grumpy and all broody like you?” Derek didn't reply, although he still looked constipated, and okay she probaby had crossed a line or whatever but Derek did nothing so she was safe, right? Or was this because Derek knew that she was a girl? Was this Derek being all gentlemanly, restraining his power not to hit Stiles? Heh, if she had known that Derek didn't know that Stiles was a girl, she would tell him to avoid all the bruises she got these past few days. Again, her forehead still hurt. Although actually Derek should stop hitting people. Period. Except maybe hitting bad guys or anyone else. But nope, not Stiles.

They didn't say much afterwards as then Scott came. Stiles would definitely tell Scott about this after whatever this thing they were going to do.  For now, supernatural business first.

(And Stiles didn't really point it out—since it might be the last straw—but Derek was  _so_ being as gentlemanly as he could be because after the revelation, Derek was somehow being... slightly gentler toward Stiles. Still rude, but not as rude per se. It was hard to explained.

Stiles considered it a win.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I can imagine how smug Stiles is. Lame title is lame I know.
> 
> (You can find me on [tumblr ](http://ladyveldy.tumblr.com)


End file.
